Warriors Newsletter
by Zolf Edward Elric
Summary: This is just a Newsletter doc. May change name later to MoonClan's Newsletter. The character may say OC because the name I am going by when I sign off is my warrior OC that I use when my "clan refer to our warrior names.
1. 1-28-2019

Warrior Newsletter

Hey everyone. I am going to start up a newsletter. This is where I will keep you updated on what is going on. I will try and put a newsletter up once a moon (Month). Oh, and I will use Warrior cat talk in here every now and then. This is where I will also ask questions to you all and you can reply in comments and/or PM me. If you have any questions comment and/or PM me, I will respond as soon as I can. I might every now and again put snippets of some of the work I am doing. If I do, it will be a small paragraph or a description of the characters. In this, I will tell you what I am working on during that time frame. For example, I am currently working on Be Careful What You Wish For chapter three (typing and editing) and working on Guardian (writing in notebook, has not started on typing and editing yet). It takes me a while to update stories because I like to write most of them in a notebook and because I will write/type it up and then change it. In fact, Be Careful What You Wish For, was originally in third person and I added some description that wasn't there in the first place. Shadow Rain, my story on FictionPress, was around 50-70 words when I first wrote it, then changed to around 150, which lead to around 560 words, and I think I still need to fix an error I found... Anyway, this is a newsletter and I will set little reminders for myself so I can focus enough to work on my stories (I get side tracked very easily) and so I can remember to post a newsletter update at least once a month. One more thing, Happy Birthday to all those who were born in January. (Fun Fact: I was born on a wolf moon which is January's full moon)

Signed,

Wolfstar

PS: Since this is the first Newsletter, I am letting you guys ask the questions first. I will answer them


	2. 2-14-2019

Greetings. I hope you guys have been great. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Also Happy Birthday to those born in February.

Just yesterday I made a Wattpad account. Don't worry, I will always use this site first. The only reason I made an account is because a friend of mine goes on Wattpad and post stories on there. This friend wanted to read my work and follow me, but my friend doesn't have an account for this site. I know, personally, more people who use Wattpad. I am just going to post the same stories that are on here on Wattpad. I was planning to have "Be Careful What You Wish For" chapter three posted on Friday, but I don't know. I had to scrap the original script for chapter three because it didn't fit well. Also, because it didn't fit, I need to find a way for it to fit. So, I am having a friend help me. They give me suggestions and I type of the idea I feel would fit best in the story. I am going to try and have chapter three up soon.

Almost a week ago I had solo and ensemble. It was awful for someone with Glossophobia. Glossophobia is the term for someone with Stage Fright. I love playing my instrument, but I hate having the first part in the piece. Meaning I would be playing a solo and then the rest of my band would come in later. We got an excellent, so it went well.

After today I will be posting an update every full moon. The reason for this is because I want this to be like a real-life Clan meeting. If anyone has read the warrior books you would understand. Some may not have and every full moon all the clans would meet, under a truce, and would talk about things that have happened. The only reason I would update early would be because it was a holiday or if I have something I want to say. If I don't post during a month it just means I have nothing or I have no ability to upload.

Signed,

Wolfstar

Question: If you were to be in a clan which clan would you be in, what would your name be and your role?

Example: I would be from ThunderClan, my name would be Wolffur, and my role would be warrior.


	3. 3-20-2019

Greetings. The moon is full. A truce is in hold. Let the meeting begin.

I thought I would start this newsletter how a gathering is normally started. Sort of. Anyway. This week, I was able to go to the mountains. I was able to go and see the Tribe of Rushing Water and my family. Until I can get Moonclan's origins up, you didn't know that I was a mountain cat. My cat, Wolfstar, was from the mountains. She was born in the tribe of Rushing Water. This is all I can say for now. I want to work on one story at a time, but I may work on other things too. So, I may post one thing, but I work on so many different things. If I ever finish a one-shot, I will post that. I won't post chapter stories until I finish one of my other chapter stories. That may change as well. My band and I went to MPA (Music Performance Assessment) and we got an excellent. We were an A away from a superior. For those who don't understand, that is a good thing. I play flute in my band. I don't think I said that. This one I didn't have much to say. So this is the end of the letter.

Signed,

Wolfstar

Question: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be. (In the warrior world)

I would live either with Thunderclan near the lake or eith the tribe of Rushing water in the mountains.


	4. 4-19-2019

Greetings fellow warriors. I have some sad news. I was going to post this earlier than the full moon but decided to wait. The reason is because I was going to tell you that a warrior had fallen. In real life, a girl at my school died of brain cancer. I didn't know her personally, but I heard many things about her. She was scared that she was going to be forgotten, so the people who knew her made a video just for her. I want all of you to say a prayer for her family and that her spirit travels safely. Other than that, I didn't have anything else to say. I hope you have been having a great week. See you next moon.

Signed, Wolfstar.

No question this moon.


	5. 5-18-2019

Hey guys. How have you guys been? I hope you guys are doing way better than me. You don't understand why I said. That is fair. Let me say that, I never realized that when someone moves, it is harder on the ones they leave behind. I almost didn't post this month this monthly update because my best flute friend moved. She moved on Thursday. I myself, have moved many times before, but never saw that those I was leaving were the ones who were hurt that most. I knew that when I left Greenville, a close friend of mine started to fail school. I am not one-hundred percent certain that it was because of me, but it seemed like it. Anyway, when someone moves, they are just going on a journey. Their time with you was only a small part of their life. Only a small part of their great adventure. I am someone who prefers to be in a book, in a story, in an adventure, in my head rather then be in reality. Reality is where people get hurt. I was hurt once, not too long ago. A few months, so basically before I started to do this Newsletter. I am not going to say what happened, but I will tell you this, I am still hurt from it. Not physically hurt, more or less it was my emotions. I know that there are people who are scared, who are hurt or being hurt. I know that there are good and bad people. I know that there are things we can't change. I couldn't stop my friend from leaving because of her dad being in military, but I can still keep in contact. There is only so much that we can do. I hope you all have a close friend you can go to if you are ever in a tough situation. I hope you have someone you can go to when you are sad, angry, or have some sort of negative emotion and that they will help you. If not, I hope you find someone. Even if I don't see you face to face, I can be that friend. Thank you, guys, for reading this even though it isn't an actual story. I hope my words helped at least one person.

~Wolfstar


	6. 6-29-2019

Hey, sorry for updating late. When I was supposed to update this, I had no network connection. This whole month I had barely any time to type. When I did, I wrote a whole chapter for "Be Careful What You Wish For". I had written that chapter on around an hour to an hour and a half. If any of you guys are a My Hero Academia fan, then I am just letting you know that June 29th(today as of current time that this will go up) is Denki Kaminari's birthday. So, Happy birthday to our little Pikachu boy. I don't really have anything else to say. Hope you all are having a blast.

~Wolfstar


End file.
